Mei
Mei is a defender of The Snow Kids. She was the sixth player to aquire The Breath of Akillian and is in love with D'Jok. History From what is known of her early life, Mei has always be dominated by her mother. She was born around the time of the explosion that caused the Akillian Ice Age. From early age she has been raised by her mother to be a model or movie star.When she applied for the tryouts for the team, she was given a program for a defender, but after seeing it she said that she had no desire to play as such, telling Aarch that she wanted an attack position.Unhappy with her caprice, Clamp gave her a time limit to complete the task, as a punishment for her impudence, which she quickly accomplished.In the end she was chosen as one of the original seven players for Aarch's team.She, along with all the other Snowkids, was later put under a test for an attacker.She managed to accomply it too, but since she was doing a better job having a defence, and not an offence position, Aarch's final decision was to leave her as a defender. After she became a member of The Snow Kids, her mother constantly badgered her to try and become an attacker as she believed that was where the most media coverage was. After several failed attempts of becomming an attacker, she took her mother's advice and began to use her beauty to turn D'Jok and Micro-Ice against each other, eventually causing jealousy between the two and making Micro-Ice abandon the team. After this, Aarch reluctanly gave her the position of attacker. However, when she played the match against the Shadows, she wasn't able to play the position well. Micro-Ice returned from his brief "walk" with the pirates in time for the second match with the Shadows and Mei and happily returned to her post as defender. She played brilliantly in the match and admitted that she had no regrets about not being a striker. Throughout season 1 she also became a model for various products including hair care and clothing. After reaching Genesis Stadium, Mei began to form a friendship with Micro-Ice and soon they began to give each other their own advice, Mei giving Micro-Ice tips about how to get a girl and in return Micro-Ice told her how to say "no" to her mother. This was shown at the party after the Semi-Finals when Mei confronted her mother and told her that she was a footballer not a model. During the match with the Technodroids V2, Mei became the first player to use the Breath to tackle in an official match.She made a magnificent head-shot and scored the fourth goal for the Snowkids.Later during the match she got badly injured by one of the robots, but she continued to play. In the Final of the Galactic Football Cup, after every other Snowkid in the team failed to score, Mei was the player who scored the goal that won the Snowkids the Cup. She and D'Jok kiss at the end of the match, signaling the beginning of their relationship. In season two, she remains a loyal member of the team and is shown in the four year time period between the series to be D'Jok's girlfriend. She often appears in D'Jok's nightmare, shouting at him "D'jok, stop!", just before he falls in the chasm. When the Snowkids returned to Akillian to see how is Ahito doing, they were put under a very special training.The Snowkids had to play against their digital clones, which turned out to be quite hard as the clones were desighed to gain the same abilities as the person they play against .May and Tia were the only players able to defeat "themselves" during the first session, as all the others had to try at least twice in order to complete the task. She meets with Corso a number of times to talk about D'Jok so Sonny can know how he is doing. When Tia's parents are imprisoned by Technoid Mei introduces Tia to Corso so he can help her free her parents. During their match with the Xenons, she used the Breath to tackle and take away Luur's ball.When the biggest one of the TV screens that was placed above the pitch started to fall down, she saw that D'Jock was standing there, paralized, and yelled at him to move away from the spot where the giagantic sceen was about to crash.Later, during the shootouts, she scored the second goal for the Snowkids. Skills It is shown that Mei has the best control over the Breath out of all other players.Also, her Breath has the most power and accuracy into it.This is shown first during the final match with the Shadows, where she was the only player able to score during the "Golden goal" penalty time (as all the others hit the goalpost, despite the fact that they used the Breath).The Shadows' goalkeeper cought the ball , but it had so much strenght in it, that it knocked him back and the ball passed the white line. In season 2, during her match with the Lightnings, she charged the ball with the Breath, kicked it towards D'Jok and passed a part of the Breath to him, thus gaining D'Jok's kick triple power. May probably has the best tackling skills out of all other players in the series (as shown on Clamp's computer readings during the tryouts, her tackling points being 152), making her one of the best "tacklers" in the entire galaxy.She was able to tackle every single player she ever faced, although it could take more than one match for her to do it.She is also the first player to use the Breath to tackle in an official match. Personality Mei's original personality was manipulative, moody and impudent due to the childhood influence of her mother. Over her time playing with the Snowkids, she developed stronger relationships and began to feel sympathetic towards others, gaining her respect and admiration from her fellow teamates and Aarch.When her mother told her to seduce D'Jok with her beauty and tare him and Micro-ice apart, Mei felt really guilty about doing it, but she couldn't refuse her mother. Relationships Mei's strongest relatioship has always been with D'Jok (even when she was seducing him to make Micro-Ice jealous) and this eventually lead her to be D'Jok's girlfriend in Season 2. She has friendly relationships with all of her other teamates and usually invites them to go shopping or help her with advertisments. Also as of season 2 she has gained a strong relationship with the pirates as she has constant meetings with Corso to discuss D'Jok's welbeing.She also has a very strong bond with Tia, who she shares a room with, and with Yuki. Category:Characters